


Ingatan / Pulang dan Hilang

by chounojou



Category: selector infected WIXOSS, touken Ranbu
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chounojou/pseuds/chounojou
Summary: Honebami berusaha mengingat. Mengingat semuanya. Semua yang akhirnya hilang. A Touken Ranbu and Lostorage incited WIXOSS crossover.





	

“Dengan begini, Misuzaku mendapat efek Lancer.”

Nada suara Honebami mungkin dingin, tapi tidak hatinya. Meski tidak banyak orang yang menyadari, Honebami sedang dipenuhi semangat. Tiga koin emas. Jaraknya menuju akhir pertarungan ini hanya sejauh tiga koin emas. Jaraknya menuju _ingatannya yang hilang_ hanya tinggal tiga koin emas.

“Maju, Misuzaku.” Sang SIGNI menurut, menyerang SIGNI yang ada di hadapannya, mengirimnya ke Ener Zone. Masih belum cukup, efek Lancer Misuzaku juga turut menghancurkan Life Cloth lawan.

Tapi Honebami tahu pertarungan tidak akan berakhir semudah itu. Lawannya tidak bodoh. Itu Life Cloth terakhirnya dan dia pasti melindunginya sekuat tenaga. Sebelum Honebami menyerang, lawannya sudah menukar Life Cloth terakhir itu dengan efek ARTS. Dia tahu, Life Cloth itu memiliki sesuatu.

“Sayang sekali, Repair!” seru si lawan, dengan nada mengejek sekaligus gembira mengisi kembali Life Cloth yang sudah hancur itu dengan kartu lain.

Honebami mendengus kesal. Curang sekali, pikirnya. Seharusnya kartu Repair hanya bisa bisa digunakan di _deck_ miliknya, tapi begitulah cara Eldora bekerja. Sejenak Honebami melirik Eldora, LRIG lawan yang sedang tertawa bersama Selectornya, lalu kembali fokus pada kartu-kartu di tangannya.

Repair.

Dulu juga ada pengguna _deck_ biru yang begitu senang memasukkan Repair ke daftar kartunya. Dulu juga ada pengguna _deck_ biru yang senang mengganti kartu di Life Clothnya. Dulu juga ada pengguna _deck_ biru yang Honebami anggap curang seperti Selector yang sekarang ini ia hadapi.

Siapa?

**Ingatan / Pulang dan Hilang**

By

**chounojou**

disclaimer

**Touken Ranbu (c) DMM/Nitro+**

**Lostorage Incited WIXOSS (c) Project Lostorage**

Warning(s)

**_Deck_ ** **list zaman bahula, super out-dated**

_“Honebami..._ san _?”_

**Dua koin emas.**

Tinggal dua koin emas lagi dan semua akan berakhir. Honebami akan bebas dari kejaran waktu dan ingatannya akan kembali. Semua hanya butuh dua koin emas lagi, jadi Honebami terus berjalan. Kemudian berbelok. Kemudian tangannya bergerak untuk membuka pintu. Kemudian terus berjalan hingga sosok itu nampak di matanya.

“Oh, Honebami- _chan_! Kau datang lagi?” pria itu menyapanya riang. Omong kosong. Honebami tahu pria itu sudah menebak kedatangan Honebami sejak lama.

“Kau tahu kenapa aku datang kemari, Satomi,” kata Honebami, tegas tanpa basa-basi. Satomi menatap Honebami dengan senyum itu, senyum yang begitu Honebami benci.

Senyum.

Dulu juga ada orang yang selalu tersenyum padanya. Dulu juga ada orang yang senyumnya selalu Honebami benci.

Siapa?

“Selalu terburu-buru ya, Honebami- _chan_?” goda Satomi. Honebami tidak peduli dan dia tidak mau repot-repot menyembunyikannya.

“Baiklah, baiklah! Akan kucarikan lawan untukmu,” seru Satomi, masih riang seperti bagaimana dia biasanya, dan Honebami memutuskan membiarkannya saja meski dalam hati Honebami merasa tidak nyaman.

Honebami tahu siapa Satomi. Honebami tahu orang seperti apa Satomi itu. Honebami tahu semua orang takut padanya, semua orang menganggap sang _bookmaker_ berbahaya. Honebami tidak peduli. Melalui Satomi, dia bisa mendapat lawan lebih cepat. Melalui Satomi, dia bisa bebas dari semua ini lebih cepat.

Melalui Satomi, ingatannya bisa pulang lebih cepat.

Ponsel Honebami bergetar, dan Honebami tahu apa artinya itu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Honebami berbalik, beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

“Bahkan tidak berterima kasih, hmm?” Honebami sempat mendengar Satomi mengatakan sesuatu, dan entah mengapa Honebami merasa dia harus mendengarnya. Maka, dia berhenti. “Kalau kau terburu-buru seperti itu, Honebami- _chan_ , kau bisa melewatkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan, loh.”

Honebami menyeringai, merasa bodoh karena sudah menganggap serius perkataan Satomi. Pria itu tidak akan berubah. Tetap menggunakan orang lain demi kesenangannya sendiri. Harusnya Honebami tahu itu lebih dari siapapun.

“Kau bisa melewatkan hal yang menyenangkan,” ulang Satomi, kali ini lebih pelan seolah Satomi berbicara sendiri. Tepatnya, berbicara pada ponselnya. “Benar kan, Mikazuki- _chan_?”

**Satu koin emas.**

Honebami melangkah lebih cepat tanpa ia sadari. Satu koin emas lagi. Satu koin emas lagi menuju kebebasannya. Satu koin emas lagi menuju ingatannya. Satu belokan lagi menuju tempat Satomi. Satu—

“Kau Selector?”

Sebuah suara menghentikan Honebami. Dia berbalik, mendapati seorang gadis berdiri di belakangnya, mengenakan seragam sekolah yang tidak ia kenal.

“Kau juga?” Honebami tidak terlalu peduli siapa gadis itu. Dia tahu Honebami seorang Selector, Honebami tidak mau ambil pusing. Saat gadis itu mengiyakan, Honebami segera meraih Midoriko, LRIGnya.

“Aku tidak kemari untuk bertarung,” kata gadis itu, berdiri dan berbicara dengan tenang.

“Omong kosong,” balas Honebami, mengacungkan LRIGnya. Dia bisa merasakan keraguan Midoriko, tapi dia tidak peduli.

Gadis itu menatap Honebami, tidak lama, sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan LRIGnya.

“Open.”

Pemandangan medan pertarungan yang sudah tidak asing lagi menyapa Honebami. Dia lihat gadis yang kini menjadi lawannya. Masih tenang, berdiri di tempatnya, diam saja seolah pertarungan Selector ini bukan hal besar.

“Kenapa kau bertarung?” tanya gadis itu.

“Bukan urusanmu.”

“Berhentilah bertarung.”

Honebami mengerutkan alisnya. “Kau ini kenapa?”

“Kau tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang ada di balik pertarungan ini.”

Tapi Honebami terlalu tidak peduli. Jarum menunjuk ke warna hijau, dan itu berarti Honebami maju lebih dulu.

“Midoriko, Grow,” perintahnya. Tidak jelas, tapi Honebami bisa melihat gadis itu menghela napas. “Giliranku selesai.”

Gadis itu terdiam, menatap Honebami tanpa berkata apa-apa sebelum akhirnya berkata, “Piruluk, Grow.”

Pertarungan terus berlanjut tanpa mereka banyak berkata apa-apa. Gadis itu menggunakan _deck_ biru dan itu sekali lagi mengingatkan betapa Honebami menganggap warna itu begitu curang.

Biru.

Dulu juga ada seseorang yang menggunakan _deck_ biru. Dulu juga ada seseorang yang selalu diikuti warna biru. Bahkan dalam ingatan samar Honebami pun orang itu diselimuti warna biru.

Siapa?

Honebami tidak tahu. Orang itu selalu mengusik Honebami, muncul dalam bayangan kabur yang tidak pasti. Beberapa hal mengenai orang itu begitu jelas sementara lebih banyak hal tentangnya yang kabur bahkan hilang. Siapa orang itu? Kenapa dia bisa masuk ke ruang memori Honebami dan apa yang mengaburkannya?

Honebami tidak tahu, dan Honebami ingin tahu. Karena itulah dia mengikuti pertarungan ini. Bersusah payah mendapatkan lima koin emas. Bersusah payah mendapatkan kembali ingatan yang selama ini mengusiknya.

Honebami harus menang. Satu koin emas lagi. Satu lagi dan semuanya akan berakhir.

“Pertarungan Selector tidak akan berakhir,” kata gadis itu mengawali gilirannya, seolah membaca pikiran Honebami.

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Pertarungan Selector akan menciptakan keputusasaan. Keputusasaan akan menciptakan pertarungan yang lain. Itu yang akan terus terjadi,” jelasnya.

“Jadi, apa maumu?” tanya Honebami.

“Hentikanlah pertarunganmu.”

“Buat aku berhenti.”

Gadis itu hanya diam, menatap Honebami sebelum akhirnya menarik satu kartu _spell_. “Peeping Analyze.”

Honebami diam, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi. “Midoriko, ya,” gumam gadis itu, mengamati Midoriko, lalu bagian belakang kartu di tangan Honebami. “Kalau begitu, level tiga.”

Dan dengan begitu saja, tiga dari enam kartu di tangan Honebami lenyap.

“Sial!” umpat Honebami panik.

“Kalau aku menang, apa kau akan berhenti?” kata gadis itu lagi, memasang semua SIGNI yang ia bisa.

“Tidak ada yang akan membuatku berhenti,” jawab Honebami mantap. Gadis itu, sekali lagi, terdiam.

“Serang,” kata gadis itu. Piruluk dan semua SIGNInya pun maju, dalam sekejap menghabisi Life Cloth Honebami, tidak menyisakannya sedikit pun.

Masih bisa, batin Honebami. Dia menghitung kartu yang ada di Ener Zone. Ada lima belas. Bagus, keberuntungan berpihak padanya. Dua kartu yang ia tarik dari _deck,_ salah satunya adalah _spell_ Repair. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Honebami untuk memutuskan menggunakannya.

Dua Life Cloth Honebami pulih berkat efek Repair, tapi Honebami tidak memiliki apapun untuk menyerang. Dalam segala kepanikannya, Honebami tidak berpikir jernih. Tanpa pikir panjang Honebami mengambil satu kartu ARTS.

“Aku gunakan Over And Over Again,” katanya, mengambil Misuzaku dan Beiar dari Ener Zone untuk rencana serangannya.

Honebami panik. Terlalu panik untuk menyadari senyuman di bibir gadis itu, juga seruan khawatir Midoriko.

“Battle Phase,” seru Honebami semangat, menganggap semuanya telah berakhir. Satu koin lagi. Satu koin emas lagi dan semua akan selesai.

“ARTS,” kata-kata gadis itu membuat Honebami terkejut. Baru saat mendengar itulah Honebami sadar bahwa dia melakukan kesalahan.

“Idol Defense,” kata gadis itu dengan senyum tersungging di bibir, “semua SIGNImu tidak bisa menyerangku.”

Honebami terdiam. Dia terlalu terburu-buru.

_“Kalau kau terlalu terburu-buru, kau bisa melewatkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan, loh.”_

Tiba-tiba kata-kata Satomi terngiang di telinga Honebami. Dia selalu menganggap Satomi tidak lebih dari orang sinting, orang sakit jiwa yang butuh bantuan. Dia tidak pernah menganggap kata-kata Satomi serius, tapi kali ini dia merasakan sesuatu.

_“Pertarungan Selector akan menciptakan keputusasaan. Keputusasaan akan menciptakan pertarungan yang lain. Itu yang akan terus terjadi.”_

Apa maksudnya itu?

“Hei, kau,” kata Honebami, terlalu pelan tapi gadis itu mendengarnya. “Sebenarnya siapa kau?”

Gadis itu tersenyum sebelum menjawab. “Mizushima Kiyoi.”

**Nol koin emas.**

Butuh waktu lebih lama bagi Honebami untuk sampai ke titik ini, terutama setelah kekalahannya dari Mizushima Kiyoi. Dia mendengar banyak hal dan semua itu cukup untuk membuatnya kehilangan semangat. Dua koin emas. Dua koin lagi yang harus ia kejar, tapi Honebami tidak bisa menemukan motivasinya.

Pertarungan Selector lahir dari keputusasaan. Orang-orang yang dulu terlibat dalam pertarungan ini tidak menemukan akhir yang baik, paling tidak itu yang Honebami dengar. Setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi pada pertarungan terdahulu, apa yang terjadi pada gadis-gadis yang “berhasil” menggapai keinginan mereka, Honebami menjadi tidak yakin.

Di pertarungan kali ini pun, tidak ada yang tahu apa tepatnya yang akan terjadi pada orang yang berhasil “menang”. Benarkah mereka akan mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan? Benarkah Honebami bisa mendapatkan kembali ingatannya? Ingatannya tentang orang itu, orang yang selalu diiringi warna biru, yang ia anggap curang, yang ia anggap senyumnya menyebalkan? Benarkah itu akan kembali? Bagaimana jika itu hanya tipuan?

Tapi Midoriko mengingatkan Honebami. Ada batas waktu yang mengejar mereka. Mereka harus bergerak sebelum seluruh koin Honebami berubah hitam. Mereka harus bergerak sebelum Honebami kehilangan lebih banyak ingatan. Honebami _harus_ bergerak sebelum ia melupakan lebih banyak hal tentang orang itu.

Ah, ternyata orang itu masih menjadi prioritas Honebami.

Maka, dengan mantap Honebami akhirnya memutuskan; dia akan melanjutkannya. Tidak ada cara yang lebih baik selain mencoba.

Dan kini, di sini lah dia. Berlari menuju taman tempat dia dan Mikazuki selalu berjanji untuk bertemu. Mikazuki. Nama orang itu Mikazuki. Honebami tidak akan melupakannya lagi. Mikazuki. Orang yang pertama kali mengajarinya permainan ini. Orang yang dengan gigih terus berusaha mendekati Honebami, mengajak Honebami masuk ke pertemanan indah yang Honebami sempat lupakan. Honebami merasa bodoh. Orang yang penting itu, orang yang senyumnya menyebalkan itu, orang yang selalu menemaninya itu, orang yang berharga baginya itu.

Bagaimana bisa Honebami melupakannya?

Mikazuki. Orang yang berdiri di dekat kotak pasir itu. Bagaimana bisa Honebami melupakannya?

“Mikazuki?”

Mikazuki nampak terkejut. Dia berbalik terlalu cepat. Dia terlihat lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Honebami berdiri di hadapannya.

“Maaf,” hanya itu yang bisa Honebami katakan di sela napasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal. Mikazuki hanya diam, menatap Honebami dengan tatapan sedih. Tatapan tertekan.

Mikazuki tidak pernah menatapnya seperti itu.

“Ah... Honebami- _san_?”

... _san_?

Honebami berdiri mematung, menatap Mikazuki tidak percaya. Dia ingat semuanya sekarang. Ia ingat bagaimana Mikazuki biasanya menatap dirinya. Dia ingat bagaimana Mikazuki biasanya memanggil dirinya. Dia ingat bahwa Mikazuki tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel – _san_.

“Kau... siapa?” gumam Honebami, tidak mempercayai Mikazuki yang ada di hadapannya kini. Honebami yakin dia Mikazuki. _Harusnya_ dia Mikazuki. Tapi kenapa dia begitu berbeda? Kenapa Mikazuki yang ini begitu berbeda dari Mikazuki yang ada di ingatan Honebami?

Dan saat itu, Honebami melihatnya.

Di tangan Mikazuki terdapat kartu yang ia kenal betul. Kartu yang telah menemani Honebami selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Kartu yang memberinya harapan bahwa ingatannya bisa kembali. Kartu yang akhirnya mengembalikan ingatannya.

_Kartu LRIG yang kosong, tidak ada LRIGnya lagi._

**Ingatan / Pulang dan Hilang**

**END**


End file.
